The Wishing Star
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Bowser loves Peach. Peach loves Mario. Mario is a lying dog. And Baby Bowser just wants his daddy! How will this all end up? Now finished no more chapters though.


The Wishing Star

Bowser pulled back the covers on his bed; he was ready to get some sleep after a long day's worth of work trying to defeat

the "Great Mario". Before he lied down he had to make a wish as he always has. He walked over to his window and stared out,

eagerly awaithing the Wishing Star to show itself. The Wishing Star hid among all the others in the sky until 11. Each and every

night at 11 the Wishing Star glows brightly and changes colors. And every night the Koopa King would wait silently and secretly

make his wish. It wasn't long until the familiar glow shone; Bowser closed his eyes and bowed his head, "Dear WIshing Star, please

hear my plea! I only wish to have the beautiful Princess Peah because I love her so dearly. Mario is not as great as everyone thinks,

I know the truth! He's a dirty mutt, cheating on Peach. She treats him well and gets nothing in return. He only wants her for the

fame. If only he would have never stole her so long ago..." Bowser stopped when he heard his door creak open. He turned and saw

Paratroopa with Baby Bowser. He had the teary-eyed child by the hand, "My deepest apologies, King Koopa, but your little one

wishes to see you." He said in his sophisticated voice. Bowser nodded and Jr ran into his father's arms. "Oh, Papa! I can't sleep! I

had a nightmare and... and..." he said between tears. Bowser hugged his son and motioned for the paratroopa to leave. Bowser

picked up his child and carried him to his bed, then crawled in beside his son. Baby Bowser clung to his father, it was only a few

moments before he was fast asleep. Bowser looked down at his son and closed his eyes.

Bowser woke up early; he crawled out of bed slowly so he wouldn't wake his son. He then headed down the stairs, "Koopa

Troopa!" Bowser barked. "Yes, your gruesomeness?" Koopa Troopa answered. "Fix my boy a big breakfast and tell him I'll be back

tomorrow." Bowser ordered. Koopa Troopa nodded and Bowser headed out the door.

Baby Bowser woke up a few hours after his father had left; he got up and made his way downstairs. "Good morning, Jr."

Paratroopa greeted. Baby Bowser smiled, "Good morning. Uhh...where's my Papa?" he asked. "He went to the Mushroom

Kingdom." Paratroopa answered. Baby Bowser looked down, "Oh. Again?" Paratroopa nodded, "He should be back tomorrow." he

added. Jr nodded solemnly and went outside. "Uhh, Jr? Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Paratroopa called. "I'm not hungry."

"Hmm...I wonder what I should try this time." Bowser pondered outside Peach's castle walls. The doors opened and he

quickly jumped into a bush. "Bye!" Mario and Luigi called as they exited. "I love you!" Peach called to Mario. He smiled, ran back,

and gave her a kiss, "I love you too." Bowser growled angrily _Sure you do! _he thought bitterly. _How dare you kiss the woman who is _

_rightfully mine?!_ As soon as the plumbers left, Bowser ran up to the door. _Now, what should I do?_ he thought, _Knock? No, that's _

_stupid! _Bowser looked around, he could break in. Then, if he had to run, he could hide easier since it was already dark. "Breaking in

is too obvious. Yet, why didn't I do it earlier? Instead of waiting out here all day. It would have been easier, but nooo! I had to choose

to get sunburned! Oh well. Here goes nothing." Bowser said and tried to open the door. Locked. Bowser growled and began to pull

on the door. It was no use. Bowser went and sat down in the field he looked up and saw the Wishing Star. He closed his eyes,

"Dear Wishing Star, please, please help me! I really want Peach back! I've tried everything! But she can't remember how it used to

be...Please answer my wish! I wish she'd remember!!" he begged, then lied back and fell asleep with a sigh.

"Oh, Wishing Star. I don't know what it is...but...Mario seems different. Please let me know what it is." Peach said silently

and lied in her bed. She heard the legend of the Wishing Star, but she thought it was only a family story to give confidence. Either

way, it made her feel better for some reason...

"Wishing Star-hear my cry! I want my Papa! He's never home anymore! I miss him terribly! Why is he gone? Does he not

love me anymore?! Please, I beg! Bring my Papa home!!" Baby Bowser prayed. Paratroopa was eavesdropping and began to pity

the boy. All he wanted was a father that spent time with him and showed he cared. Paratroopa wanted to comfort Jr, but knew how

the Bowsers were, refusing to admit their soft spots...

Baby Bowser woke up and went downstairs, "Is Papa home?" he asked. "No, I'm sorry. He hasn't returned." Paratroopa

answered. Jr saddened a little and went into the kitchen. He fixed himself some cereal and ate it slowly. Suddenly, the doors swung

open. "PAPA!!" Baby Bowser exclaimed. There stood Bowser-with Peach asleep over his shoulder. Bowser smiled and went

upstairs, Jr following at his heels. He gently placed Peach on his bed and covered her up. "What's _she_ doing here?" Baby Bowser

snapped, slightly jealous. Bowser smiled at his little boy, "Jr, this is your mother." he replied. Baby Bowser looked at his father,

"What do you mean?! Are you for serious??" he asked. Bowser smiled, "It's a long story, but yes, I'm for serious." he said. Jr

looked at Peach, then back to his father, "Where has Mama Peach been all this time?" he asked quietly. Bowser's smile faded,

"With that damned Mario!!"

"Bye, Babe." Mario called. "I love you!" The woman called. Mario ran back and kissed her, just as he had with Peach, "I love

you too. See you later." he said and left. He met up with Luigi a few moments later, "Hey, Mario. What's that smell?" he asked.

"I...uhh...I was going through the perfume section of the mall." Mario replied. "Were you WEARING it?!" Luigi asked. "I

was...smelling them. You know, looking for some to buy Peach..." Mario said, slightly nervous. Luigi looked at his brother, "You do

know they spray it on a piece of paper and let you smell it-right?" he asked. "Mind you own business, Luigi!" Mario barked.

Peach woke up and looked at her surroundings, "Where am I?" she asked herself. "Home." Baby Bowser answered. Peach

screamed and fell off of Bowser's bed, "Who are you?! Where's Mario??" She shrieked. "Don't you remember me, Mama Peach?

That mean ol' Mario took you away from me and Papa." Baby Bowser answered. Peach sat in the floor staring at Jr in

bewilderment. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Bowser walked into the room, "Well, she lives." he said. Peach

stood up, "What's going on, Bowser?! I know this is your doing!" She said sternly. Bowser looked at Peach, "Don't you remember?!

You HAVE to remember!" he said urgently. Peach gave him a hard stare. Bowser sighed, "Very well. I'll refresh your memory. OK,

many, many years ago you and I were in love. You ended up getting pregnant years later, and I was going to propose. But, after you

gave birth to Bowser Jr, Mario stole you and brain washed you. Mario's selfish actions left Jr motherless. So I spent the next years

trying to get you back." Peach stood speechless, "Th-that's not true!" she finally stammered. Bowser nodded, "Yes it is. Look at

the ring on your finger. The one that forms my face out of rubies and black diamonds. That was your engagement ring." he replied.

Peach stared down at her left hand in disbelief. There, on her ring finger, was the ring Bowser described. She couldn't remember

when she had gotten it, but she never got rid of it; she never even noticed the Bowser face either! "Bu-but...how?!" Peach choked

out. "I told you," Bowser said, "Mario brain washed you and...well, I'll let you witness this one." he grabbed Peach's hand and

headed out the door. Bowser led Peach o the bushes outside of Daisy's house. They waited until they saw Maro come out; he

stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Peach. She stared in horror at her boyfriend, his overalls were unbuttoned and drooping,

his hair was a mess, and he had lipstick marks all over him, "Uhh...I can explain!" Mario said. Peach's teary eyes became an angry

glare, "No! Don't go through the trouble! I've seen enough!" She said. Bowser heard something rustle in the bushes, he turned just in

time to see Luigi launch out and tackle his brother, gripping him by the throat. "You dirty, good-for-nothing bastard!! How dare you

take my woman?!" He shrieked as he tried to strangle Mario. Daisy ran out, "Luigi, let him go!" She yelled. Luigi snapped. He threw

his brother at Daisy, knocking them both back and onto the ground. Luigi had tears running down his cheeks, "I hope you two are

very happy together..." he said quietly, trying to regain his temper level. Peach looked at Bowser, "Ok," she said, "I believe you.

Let's get married, it may have been quite a delay, but I'm back, Bowser." Bowser looked at Peach, a huge grin spreading across his

face. He was speechless to say the least, but he embraced his renowned fiance and kissed her. Luigi's expression drooped,

Bowser pitied him, "Uhh, Luigi. You can move in with us if you'd like." he said. Luigi's face brightened, "Really?! Oh, that would be

wonderful!!" he cheered. Bowser swooped Peach off of her feet and the three headed home.

Baby Bowser jumped into his father's arms as soon as he walked in, "Papa!!" he cheered, "I'm so glad you're home!...Why

is the big-nosed green man with you?" Bowser laughed, "This is Luigi, he's moving in. He can be your new friend." he said. Baby

Bowser hopped down and poked Luigi. "On another note," Bowser continued, "Your mother and I are getting married!" Jr stared up

at Peach, "Yay! Mama Peach and Papa are home to stay!!" he cried happily as he embraced his daddy.

So, Bowser got Peach, Peach learned the truth, and Baby Bowser got his Papa back. Everybody wins. Well...almost

everyone...

"How DARE you!!?? You said we were going to get MARRIED!!!!!" Daisy screamed as she tied Mario to the wall,

"Hahahahahahahaha you will never escape me! If I can't marry you, You'll just be locked up in my house until you die!

Hahahahah!!!" Well...I guess he got what was coming to him.

Sabrina

5/16/2005


End file.
